


Demands of the Qun

by SmokeysWife



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeysWife/pseuds/SmokeysWife
Summary: A series of snippets centering around the Iron Bull and Herah Adaar. More a series of one-shots in chronological order than a story, all related to individual head canons I have of these two.
Relationships: Female Adaar/Iron Bull, Female Inquisitor/Iron Bull
Kudos: 34





	1. The Storm Coast

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, all characters and settings belong to Bioware and I'm just happy to play in their sandpit. I've also recycled some of the in-game dialogue for this fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Why would you admit this?’ she said, allowing shock and disbelief to colour her voice although she already knew the answer. It was what her mother had taught her; always play dumber than you were.

Herah couldn’t quash the little bundle of nervous excitement she felt as she followed the path down from the camp. Ever since the mercenary, Cremisius, had shown up at Haven she’d found her mind wandering.

‘He’s a qunari, like you.’ That had been the lieutenant’s words, and she’d be embarrassed for anyone to know how much they’d been playing on her. Damn, but she missed the Valo Kas. It had been months since she’d seen another of her kind. She’d long grown used to the slurs and the stares, but having other qunari about made it bearable somehow. Others who knew how to mix up and apply vitaar; people like her, who understood the importance of good horn care, and shirts that buttoned at the front; people who made her feel a little less like an overgrown freak and more like a person.

She mentally shook herself and tried to focus on Sera and Solas’ bickering as they rounded a turn in the path and the sounds of battle reached her ears. A feral smile curled her lips as she drew her staff from her back, and ran forward, into the fray.

‘Hot damn, it’s true! The Chantry must love you!’

The leader of the Chargers was large, even for a qunari. A good head taller than Herah, and twice as wide, he made her feel almost dainty. She allowed herself a friendly smile, as she appraised the battlefield with a professional gaze. The Chargers had been quick and efficient.

‘I see I’m not the only one doing well for myself,’ she said, turning back to meet his single eye. The cold calculation she saw there belied the friendly grin he gave her and she let the smile drop slowly from her face.

‘Unfortunately, the Inquisition needs mages, not mercenaries,’ she said. Not entirely true, of course, but it never did to seem over eager in negotiations.

‘C’mon. Everyone needs mercenaries,’ he said, with a beguiling twinkle, before launching into a patois she’d heard from Shakrakar a thousand times.  
She let the words wash over her, as she looked around at the rest of his bedraggled group. Elves, dwarves, even a Vint. The Chargers clearly valued competence over anything else.

‘And there’s something else. Might be useful, might piss you off.’

She turned back to the Iron Bull and raised an eyebrow, inviting him to continue. No doubt it was about the apostate waving a staff that looked like a bow.

‘Ever heard of the Ben Hassrath?’

Herah stiffened imperceptibly, and gave him her full attention.

‘My parents told me of them,’ she said, with a lightness she didn’t feel. She felt Cassandra shoot her a glance as she drew surreptitiously on her mana. ‘They are the enforcers of the qunari. And the spies.’

There was a soft intake of breath from behind her, but her gaze never left the Iron Bull’s.

‘That’s them. Well… us.’

She was aware of Cassandra and Solas just behind her now. She nodded slowly.

‘Why would you admit this?’ she said, allowing shock and disbelief to colour her voice although she already knew the answer. It was what her mother had taught her: always play dumber than you were. The Iron Bull was honest in his response, but she expected nothing less. Honesty on the obvious things was a key part of dissemination. Her mother had taught her that too.

She went through the motions, asking him what he would send back and what they could expect in return. It was little more than a formality. Inwardly she seethed; Leliana must have known before she agreed to the expedition, nothing slipped through her net. She doubted the woman truly understood the danger to Herah personally; there was no way she would have allowed her precious herald to go otherwise.

‘You run your reports by Leliana before sending them,’ she said, allowing her lip to curl. ‘You send nothing she doesn’t approve. If this turns out to be a trick, or your reports compromise the inquisition, Cassandra will eat you alive.’

Cassandra gave a mirthless chuckle behind her, and his gaze slid to her before landing back on Herah.

‘Wouldn’t have it any other way.’

Herah watched as he walked away, releasing the draw on her mana. She bit down on the well of disappointment that filled her; why had she expected any different?


	2. Tal Vashoth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘If you’re worried about me attacking you, don’t be,’ Bull called after her. She stilled and he didn’t need the sharp jab in his ribs from his second to realise that he’d done anything but ease the tension.

Bull tensed as she approached the tent. There was a reason the Qunari kept the Saarebas contained. She spared him a curt nod, but otherwise ignored him for his second.

‘What can I do for you, your worship?’

‘I just wanted to see how the Chargers are settling in. You’ve got everything you need?’

‘Tents are set up, and the kegs have been rolled out. Chargers are ready and willing when you need them, my lady.’

‘I assume you follow the standard rules?’

‘That we do. Clean records from here to Kirkwall.’

She nodded; it was clear she’d expected no less. ‘Are there any tasks you feel might be suitable for the chargers at the moment? Bull said you were at my disposal?’

Bull resisted the urge to look heavenward as Krem replied in the negative, but the Herald didn’t appear to mind.

‘I’ll have a word with Cullen then, I’m sure there’s some missions he has that you could help out with.’

She gave Krem a smile, before turning to Bull, her face immediately becoming impassive.

‘Cullen’s doing good work with the troops,’ he said, by way of greeting.

‘I’ve got to head down to the Hinterlands for a few days,’ she said, ignoring his comment. ‘I’d like you to come along. Can you be ready to leave by noon?’

‘Sure thing.’

Bull felt his flesh prickle as they approached the encampment.

‘We must be nearing the rebel stronghold,’ Cassandra muttered, drawing her sword. ‘I can feel the magic.’

There was a soft boom from beside him, and the prickling was gone, blown away by a gentle breeze. He looked at the Herald in surprise and she gave a small shrug.

‘Magical barrier,’ she said, by way of explanation, before raising her staff, and bringing it down to the ground in a single fluid moment. Lightning arched through the air, shocking the mages twenty feet away. Bull shook himself, lifted his axe and charged.

It took them less than five minutes to clear the camp. Bull felt her magic brush over him more than once, but she used it with pinpoint precision, her attacking magic hitting only their foes, her healing magic only her allies. Every time she cast a barrier, it was as though a cooling ointment had been applied to his skin, soothing his wounds. He’d seen Saarebas in action; they struggled to contain and direct their magic. She wielded it like a finely honed blade.

When the last of the mages were down, he turned and glanced at her. She was standing in the middle of a clearing, bodies lying around her, chest heaving as she shouldered her staff, and Bull realised he had relaxed for the first time in her presence.

‘Good work,’ she said, as she bent down to loot the body next to her.

‘There are still the templars,’ Cassandra said. Behind him, Bull heard Varric let out a sigh. Grinning, Bull heaved his axe onto its holster.

‘Good,’ he said. ‘I’m just getting warmed up.’

He wasn’t sure if it was in response to the fact he had stopped tensing every time she came near or because she was learning to relax around him in return, but she started talking to him as well as Krem when she stopped by the tent. Neither approached the topic of the Ben Hassrath or the Qun, instead swapping stories about interesting jobs the Chargers had been on with tales from her mercenary group. Even Bull had to admit that he was impressed; there weren’t many groups who could match the Chargers for getting weird shit done, but it sounded like hers had a knack for it.

She always focused on other members of her group, never highlighting her role in their escapades, but Bull had asked around and he had a shrewd idea of just how intrinsic she had been to the Valo Kas. Krem was completely enthralled of course, hanging on her every word as she regaled them with tale after tale. It was a good job she had another occupation now, or Bull would have been worried about losing his second in command.

‘Well, I best be going,’ she said, brushing off her trousers as she stood up, having regaled them with the time the Valo-Kas stumbled across a slave camp and had to take down a High Dragon to set them free. ‘Thanks for letting me ramble on. I have to admit, it’s nice having another Qunari around the place.’

‘You are not Qunari. You’re Tal Vashoth. That’s a world of difference,’ Bull said, shortly. He hadn’t meant it harshly; she’d more than demonstrated how different she was to the Tal Vashoth he’d fought in Seheron, but her face shuttered immediately.

‘And proud of it,’ she said. She looked for a moment as though she were going to say something else, but instead she shook her head and began walking towards the gates.

‘If you’re worried about me attacking you, don’t be,’ Bull called after her. She stilled and he didn’t need the sharp jab in his ribs from his second to realise that he’d done anything but ease the tension.

She spun round and something brushed past his cheek before he could react. For a split second he thought she’d used magic on him, but then he followed his second’s awed gaze to the dagger that vibrated gently in the wood less than a hair’s breadth from his ear. Shock quickly overtook his rage and it took all of his Ben Hassrath training to turn slowly back to her, face impassive.

‘I’m not worried,’ she said, her tone even. She turned on her heel and continued her path into Haven. Bull kept his eyes trained on her retreating back as he reached up and pulled the dagger out of the wood. It had buried deep.

‘Damn,’ Krem murmured appreciatively, letting out a soft whistle. Bull couldn’t help but agree.


	3. Staying Positive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'If, by some divine miracle, it does all go well and we manage to fix the hole in the sky, it’s Andraste’s blessing, but if it all goes tits up… Well those Qunari can’t be trusted anyway, right?’

Bull turned as Krem let out a low whistle. He was just in time to see the Herald run past. You would have to be watching carefully to spot it, but there was something in the way she held her shoulders that spoke of someone struggling to hold it together until they got somewhere quiet. His eyes followed her as she ran around the lake, into the trees.

‘I wonder where the fire is?’ Krem mused.

Bull shot him a look but said nothing, a small frown creasing his brow. It had been several weeks since the Herald had referred to herself as a Qunari and she’d been by less and less, each time looking more and more withdrawn. Then there’d been the thing with the envy demon… She hadn’t taken him along for that one, and he’d been grateful for it.

‘Krem, keep an eye out, see if she comes back. I need to have a chat with Varric.’

‘Tiny! Not often we see you within the walls. What’s up?’

‘Just thought we were overdue a catch up. You were at that thing at Therinfel Redoubt, right? That sounded real messed up.’

Varric grimaced.

‘Tell you what, Tiny, how about you buy me a beer, I’ll tell you about it?’

Bull hissed between his teeth and took a long drink.

‘Really glad I missed that one, Varric.’

‘I think there’s more to it, but Herah hasn’t told anyone about it. One minute she was there, the next the Lord Seeker had her by the shoulders and she was gone, and then she was back again with the frigging demon,’ Varric took a swig of his ale. ‘Honestly, I don’t know how she puts up with all this shit. I heard Curly reamed her out about it afterwards. He didn’t see what we did…’

Bull frowned. He’d not been overly impressed when he’d heard about the Herald’s decision to disband the order himself, but Varric’s tale had put a different dimension on things. He was beginning to think the templars had gotten off lightly.

‘It sounds like the two of you are quite close,’ he said.

‘Possibly about as close as she is with anyone. She keeps herself to herself, you know that. Other than you and Krem, I don’t think she talks to anyone much except me and Solas, and mostly she listens to us talk.’ Varric looked Bull directly in the eye. ‘Honestly? I think she’s lonely. It can’t be easy, suddenly being the shining light of all of Thedas. Maker, even if she were surrounded by friends, that mark alone has got to be hard to come to terms with.’

Varric shook his head and took another mouthful of ale before continuing, ‘If it had been me, I’d have made a run for it the moment I got the chance. It’s a low likelihood this is going to end well for anyone, especially not Herah. If, by some divine miracle, it does all go well and we manage to fix the hole in the sky, it’s Andraste’s blessing, but if it all goes tits up… Well those Qunari can’t be trusted anyway, right?’

Bull let out a huff of air through his nostrils. Draining his drink, he stood up, pausing to look back at the dwarf as another thought occurred to him.

‘Hero? As nicknames go, you don’t think that might be overdoing it?’

Varric looked at him bemusedly over his flagon. ‘Not Hero, Herah. That’s her name, Tiny. I haven’t come up with a nickname for her yet; apparently Horns wasn’t appreciated.’

‘I’ve never heard anyone else use it before,’ Bull said, to cover his embarrassment.

‘I imagine that’s because no one else ever bothered to learn it.’

Dusk had settled and the camp was quiet as Bull walked back to the tent.

‘No sign of the Herald yet, Chief,’ Krem said as he approached. ‘Do you think she’s alright?’

‘I’m sure she’s fine, Krem. Go get yourself a drink with the rest of the Chargers.’

Krem looked as though he might argue, recognised the look on the Chief’s face, and turned on his heel with a shrug instead. Bull waited until he was out of sight before sighing heavily and walking into the darkness.

Bull found her sat on a jetty on the far side of the lake. She stiffened as he approached but didn’t make a move to defend herself.

‘I thought we’d moved past that, Boss,’ he said, sitting down awkwardly beside her. He could see her jaw clench as she looked skywards for a moment, trying to compose herself. After several deep breaths she looked back out over the lake again.

‘I thought we had, too,’ she said, her voice even. Bull let out a grunt of impatience.

‘Boss, you’re Tal Vashoth. It’s a fact. That’s all I meant.’

‘Technically, I’m Vashoth,’ she said evenly, still not looking at him. ‘I wasn’t born under the Qun. Neither was my father. My mother was but her parents left when they realised she was a mage. They didn’t want her to become Saarebas.’

She almost hissed the word, her face showing more anger than Bull had ever seen her display. A moment later, the expression was gone.

‘I just thought that we had moved beyond our labels,’ she continued before he had a chance to speak, her voice neutral again. She turned to him, and he could see the moonlight glinting off unshed tears in her eyes. ‘It wasn’t until you saw me in battle that you stopped seeing me as an unchained Saarebas. And it was only after you stopped tensing every time I approached you that I stopped seeing you as just a Ben Hassrath agent.’

Bull filed away her use of the word ‘just’ as she shook her head and turned back to the lake.

‘You use Qunari to mean those who follow the Qun? Everyone outside the Qun uses it to refer to us, our species,’ she made a gesture that encompassed the two of them, horns and all. ‘It was just nice to have someone else who looked like me. Do you know how many people have called me ox-man or some derivative since I got here? To my _face_?’ She let out a soft snort as she shook her head. ‘Maybe you don’t. I doubt anyone would be brave enough to try that with you.’

Bull gave a one-shouldered shrug. One had tried.

‘But I’ve grown up with it,’ she continued. ‘Living apart from the Qun, you get used to being the only Qunari family for miles. I learned to ignore it for the most part. But in the Valo Kas, I wasn’t the only one anymore. I could just be Herah, not the Qunari. Not the ox-man.

‘And then all this happened,’ she said, gesturing widely with her marked hand, the green glowing in the dim light. ‘And not only have I lost my family, but suddenly everyone is treating me like an object rather than a person again. I’m either the Herald or the Qunari, or possibly both.’

She reached up and angrily brushed aside a tear that had escaped. Bull looked away, shifting awkwardly, but she didn’t seem to notice.

‘When we found you on the Storm Coast, you were the first Qunari I’d seen in months. The Chargers seem a lot like the Valo Kas. They don’t care what your species is, as long as you do a good job. And I began to feel like you and Krem were managing to see me as an actual person. But no, it’s just a different label isn’t it? Tal Va-fucking-shoth.’

She looked down at her knees, falling silent. Bull chewed on the inside of his lip, wondering what to say. He should have sent Krem, he was better at this sort of shite.

‘Why did you name yourself the Iron Bull?’ she asked, after a minute or two had passed in awkward silence.

‘No one gets given names under the Qun. It’s just a string of numbers, or a job description,’ Bull said. ‘The bull bit is probably obvious, and as for the rest… Well, it might have escaped your notice, Boss, but I _really_ like hitting things.’

She let out a small huff of amusement, and Bull felt slightly hopeful that he might be able to get through this conversation without making things worse.

‘It gave you an identity?’ she asked.

‘I guess it did.’

‘How would you feel if you were thrown into a world where that identity was taken away from you? Where you were back to being a string of numbers? A job title?’

Bull blinked.

‘I get it, Boss. Herah,’ he corrected. She looked at him, and gave a genuine, if somewhat tentative smile.

‘I actually don’t mind you calling me Boss. I feel like it’s something I’ve earned, or a friendly nickname. Like Varric calling you Tiny.’

Bull snorted. The two sat in a more comfortable silence for a moment or two.

‘Varric told me what happened at the fortress, with the demon,’ Bull said. ‘Not afraid to admit that I am very glad I missed that fight.’

He felt her stiffen beside him again and shifted to look at her.

‘It got in my head, Bull,’ she whispered. He frowned trying to figure out what she meant. He glanced down and could see her hands clutching the side of the jetty, her knuckles white. ‘It… wanted to copy me I think. Like it did the Lord Seeker. It showed me… It showed me things.’

Bull swallowed hard. He _really_ wasn’t equipped to deal with this. He felt her take a few deep breaths, forcing herself to stay calm.

‘It’s dead now,’ she said, her voice hard, as though reassuring herself.

‘That’s what I love about you, Boss. Always staying positive,’ he said, trying to keep his tone light. He felt her shoot him a glance and turned his head to catch her gaze, a smile tugging at his lip. She let out a soft snort, and the two of them broke into laughter, the sound carrying out into the night.


	4. From the Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herah’s gaze met Bull’s for a moment, a question in her eyes and he nodded fractionally, watching as she slid her gaze to Solas and then Varric. Her decision was made, but she wouldn’t order anyone else to their deaths; she was silently asking them if they’d join her.

‘How do we kill it?’

Herah’s voice was even as she looked between Cullen and the Vint. Bull had just watched her run around Haven saving every inhabitant she could, and now she was standing there taking charge of the situation while the Commander gave up. He resisted the urge to snort as the mage – Dorian? – compared Cullen to a maleficar.

‘How about it, Cullen? Can you get them out?’

Herah’s question brought Bull back to the conversation.

‘If you can distract its attention, we might be able to get the town’s people to safety. But what of your escape?’

Herah’s gaze met Bull’s for a moment, a question in her eyes and he nodded fractionally, watching as she slid her gaze to Solas and then Varric. Her decision was made, but she wouldn’t order anyone else to their deaths; she was silently asking them if they’d join her. There was never any doubt for any of them.

‘What do you mean, you’re not sending a search party?’

Bull looked up as the sound of shouting reached him. Pushing himself to his feet, he walked over to where Varric was standing in front of the four leaders of the Inquisition, red in the face.

‘Varric, be reasonable. If there was any chance that the Herald had survived…’

‘We survived it, Seeker. I see no reason why the Herald should not also have done so. After all, someone had to have released the trebuchet.’

Bull shifted his head slightly in surprise; he hadn’t heard Solas approach.

‘Even if the Herald did survive the avalanche, it has been almost a day. There is little chance she will have survived the conditions, and we just don’t have the resources to send out…’

‘No problem there,’ Bull said, cheerfully interrupting Leliana. ‘I’ll get the boys. Krem!’

‘What is it, Chief?’ Krem called from halfway across the camp.

‘Get the team together. We’re going to look for the the Herald.’

‘Aye, aye, Chief!’

Bull turned back to Leliana who looked almost murderous.

‘Problem solved,’ he said, all humour replaced with a quiet rage. ‘After all, we wouldn’t want the good people of the Inquisition to think that the Herald was disposable now that she had sealed the breach. We’ll be leaving in five, if anybody wants to help in the search.’  
He turned before he could hear the response from the advisors.

Bull was pleasantly surprised to find Cassandra and Cullen kitted out and waiting with Solas, Varric and a small contingent of scouts.

‘The Herald is not… disposable,’ Cassandra said, awkwardly.

‘The Herald risked her life to save Haven,’ Cullen said, rubbing his neck. ‘We shouldn’t have given up on her so easily.’

Bull nodded.

‘Apologies accepted,’ Varric said, walking past them and stepping out into the snow.

‘One last thing,’ Bull said, placing a hand on the Commander’s shoulder before he could move to follow the dwarf. ‘She’s not the Herald. Her name is Herah.’

Bull hadn’t realised how worried he was until they found her, lying, semi-conscious in the snow less than a mile from the camp. He looked back at the partially covered footprints and marvelled at the sheer bloody mindedness it must have taken to get here from Haven.

Her skin was greyer than normal, and ice cold to the touch. Cassandra was yelling for a blanket, as Solas did his best to heat her with magic. Bull watched on feeling slightly helpless until Varric pointed out that they needed to get her back to camp. Without preamble he bundled her up, grunting at the unexpected weight as he lifted her into his arms.

‘Bull?’

He looked down to find her looking up at him.

‘I’m here, Boss. You’re gonna be alright.’

She didn’t respond as her eyes fell closed again, but her head came to rest on his chest, her horn pressing gently into the side of his neck and Bull felt just a little bit lighter.

Herah woke in a haze of pain. Everything from her head to her toes ached, and she could still hear the ringing in her ears from the impact with the trebuchet.

‘Drink this,’ a woman’s voice said gently, and she swallowed automatically, before wincing at the bitter taste of the healing potion. The aches in her muscles subsided as the potion did its work, and she pushed herself upright, holding tight to the rough camp bed as she tried to right her swimming head. She suppressed a grimace as she recognised her companion; there was no doubt the revered mother meant well, but she was rather too fond of preaching for Herah’s taste.

‘What happened?’ she asked, as she took in their surroundings. She half listened to the Mother Giselle’s response as her gaze fell to the source of the shouting that had woken her.

‘All shouting gets us is a headache. Another headache,’ she murmured, with a grimace. Mother Giselle clearly thought the comment had been directed at her as she continued rambling. Herah cut her off with a firm hand.

‘We need more than faith, Mother Giselle,’ she said, pushing herself to her feet and walking to the entrance of the tent.

The singing roused him, and it took him a moment to realise where he was. Looking around in the direction of the sound, Bull saw the crowd kneeling in the centre of the camp. In the centre, her usually grey cheeks flushed with embarrassment, stood the Herald, looking completely bewildered. He didn’t blame her.

‘What’s with the singing, Chief?’ Krem murmured as he sat up from his bed roll.

‘Damned if I know. Must be a southern thing,’ Bull murmured, his eyes not leaving Herah. The metal casing on her horns was glowing in the firelight, the shadows cast by the flames highlighting the contours of her face. For a moment she looked almost ethereal, and Bull found it all to easy to believe that she truly was the Herald of Andraste.

‘Looks like she’s feeling better,’ Krem said. ‘You go speak to her yet?’

‘I think she’s getting enough attention right now, don’t you, Krem?’

Krem gave him a look that Bull pretended to miss. He watched as the singing died away, and Solas moved over to her. He’d talk to her tomorrow.

As it happened, they packed up camp the next morning, the Herald leading them through the Frostbacks, Solas by her side, and Bull didn’t get a chance to speak to her until they set up camp again that evening. Even then, it was Herah who sought him out.

‘Your worship!’ Krem called, getting to his feet. Bull looked up as he spoke and saw her impatiently gesture at his second to sit back down. She sat down by their fire with a small smile in Bull’s direction.

‘Any chance I can convince you not to call me that?’ she asked wryly.

‘None whatsoever,’ Krem said cheerfully. ‘It’s good to see you up and about again. Gave us quite a scare.’

‘Thanks,’ she said. ‘And thank you for rescuing me. I understand the Chargers led my search party. Consider the drinks to be on me when we next have the opportunity to buy some.’

Her eyes met Bull’s and he raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

‘Don’t let it go to your head. Couldn’t have our source of income disappearing. Demons, Vints, now a dragon… this is possibly the cushiest job we’ve had in ages!’

‘Don’t listen to him, your worship. It’s just his way of showing he cares. I’m grateful you came to speak to us this evening. The Chief’s been mighty testy the past day or so. I’m hoping your visit might cheer him up a bit.’

Bull tried not to splutter on his drink, as he looked daggers at his second with his good eye. When he turned to Herah she was biting her lip, clearly trying not to smile.

‘Somehow, I don’t think his mood is improving,’ she said, deadpan, before winking at Bull. He felt momentarily bewildered but recovered quickly with a growl and a mock cuff around the ear for Krem.

‘Go make yourself useful,’ he said.

Krem opened his mouth to protest, before closing it again. Scurrying to his feet, he moved over to the fire where Skinner and the rest of the Chargers were sitting. Bull shook his head, before turning back to Herah. She was watching Krem retreat with a wistful look on her face, that did something painful to Bull’s chest.

‘They really are like your family aren’t they?’ she said, turning back to Bull.

The pain lessened as he realised he’d misinterpreted her look, and he filed the sensation under the ‘to be analysed later (or possibly never)’ folder.

‘They certainly squabble like family,’ Bull said with a grunt. He appraised her. ‘How are you feeling?’

‘Much better,’ she said with a smile that almost seemed genuine. ‘Solas healed the worst of it, and Krem brought me some poultice your healer… Stitches is it?... concocted. Smells like the back end of a nug, but it’s stopped the aching so I’m happy.’

‘You should come meet the rest of the crew sometime, get to know them properly,’ Bull said. ‘Once we’re somewhere we can get some decent drinks.’

‘I’d like that.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it may just be luck of the draw with Leliana's opening dialogues, but she always feels less friendly towards Adaar than Trevelyan. Hence why she may seem a bit... cold in this chapter.


	5. Halamshiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That’s not the Inquisitor, that’s somebody’s pet.

‘Did you see the ox leading the Inquisition?’

Bull glanced up at the stable-hands gossiping a few paces away. Officially, only Vivenne, Cassandra and the Dorian were accompanying the Inquisitor; unofficially the rest of the inner circle were in attendance under some guise or other.

He didn’t realise he was glaring until Varric nudged him none-too-gently with his elbow. Bull reached for another card to cover his embarrassment, noting that the other mercs they were playing with were watching him with concern.

‘Don’t let them get to you, friend,’ one side, in an undertone. ‘Pompous Orlesian arseholes. I’d take a Vashoth over them any day.’

‘Oh, I’ve heard far worse, believe me,’ Bull said, with a chuckle, and the mercs noticeably relaxed.

‘You seen her then? The Herald of Andraste?’ one asked, raising for the first time as his friend folded.

‘Can’t say I buy it, myself,’ Varric said, meeting the bet. ‘I mean, I’m partial to a tall tale or two, but shepherded out of the fade by andraste? Really?’  
Bull grunted as he met the bet and raised by another five gold.

‘Can’t be any weirder than some of the other shit you dwarves believe in.’

‘Hey, hey, no need for racial slurs. Some of us realise the sky isn’t going to fall on us and everything.’ He lay down his cards with a grin. ‘And we know how to play cards.’

‘I’m out! That’s the fifth round you’ve won in a row,’ the merc said, throwing his cards down with a groan. He nodded to his friend, and the two pushed themselves up from the table. Bull sat back in his chair, arms folded as he watched them retreat.

‘One of these days, I’m going to figure out how you cheat,’ he said to Varric, once the two were out of earshot.

‘Me? I’m wounded, Tiny! It’s all about reading people, you know that.’

Raucous laughter drifted over to them from where the stablehands were stood gossiping. Feeling Varric stiffen beside him, Bull glanced over to where one was miming riding a horse.

‘They talking about Inky?’ a voice next to him hissed, and Sera slipped into the chair beside him, a scowl on her face. He felt his blood run hot as he realised they weren’t mimicking a horse.

‘Ignore them,’ Varric said, although he sounded like it was an effort. He started shuffling the cards.

‘I heard one of the prissy pants nobles describe her as an ox-man earlier,’ Sera said, her eyes shooting daggers at the stablehands.

‘Let’s hope she didn’t hear,’ Varric muttered, dealing the cards.

‘She heard. An ox-man? The Inquisitor? Ridiculous! That’s not the Inquisitor, that’s somebody’s pet.’

Sera let out a low hiss as Cole appeared before them, but for once it wasn’t directed at the spirit as the kid kept talking.

‘She thought it would hurt less, after all these years. You can speak? The surprise as the teacher looks at her, the other children laughing. Ox-man; Qunari; Tal Vashoth; Mage; Apostate. All labels she has carried. All confining her, binding her like chains. She promised she would do better. Always reading, learning. Desperate to not be what they thought, desperate to be more.’

A hush fell over the table and Bull reached out a hand to push Sera back down into her seat, before she could commit murder.

‘Shit!’ she said, sagging again.

Varric nodded, and picked up his cards.


	6. Your People or Your People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘That? That was just a formality. Just making it clear that I’m Tal Vashoth.’
> 
> ‘You don’t have to say it like it’s an insult,’ she said mildly, moving to lean against the battlements. He huffed in frustration.

He cursed softly as he looked at the latest missive from Minrathos. The offer from the Qun didn’t sit well with him, for all that he believed it to be genuine. He was Ben Hassrath, sworn to serve the Qun, but… For a moment his mind went to what would happen if the Qun were to invade. The people here were good people, and the Qun offered a good life but… It was hard to imagine Krem or Varric under the Qun. And Herah… He shook his head. She’d die before she gave them the opportunity to make her Saarebas.

Sighing heavily he went to seek out the Boss.

To say she had been sceptical was an understatement, but she’d heard him out patiently, her eyes scrutinising him as he explained the offer. When he was finished she’d nodded carefully. It was too good an offer for her to turn down and they both knew it.

She’d even managed to be polite to Gatt, if slightly frosty. She kept quiet for the most part, her eyes playing between the two of them as she gauged the situation. Bull was trying to fight the growing suspicion that this was a test of his loyalty to the Qun, and he could tell that she was picking up on his discomfort. When he suggested he come with her and the Chargers take the other site, she agreed without complaint, but her eyes met his with a silent question.

It had seemed like his fears had been unfounded until they saw the group of Vints heading towards the chargers.

‘They’ll be killed!’ she said, turning to him, her eyes fierce. Bull nodded, jaw tense.

‘You save them, the dreadnought will be destroyed,’ Gatt interjected. Bull drew on all his Ben Hassrath training to stop himself from hitting his old friend.

‘They stay, they die,’ he said, coldly. He could feel Herah’s gaze on him as he stared Gatt down. To his shame, he broke first.

‘Bull, those are your men!’ Herah said incredulously. He looked at her and she met his eye, her expression set. She nodded imperceptibly and turned to Gatt.

‘Tell the chargers to retreat,’ she instructed. Bull didn’t hesitate, raising the horn to his lips. He all but tuned out Gatt’s angry ranting as he watched the Chargers fall back in relief. He was brought back to the present by Herah’s voice.

‘His name is Iron Bull.’

Of course they sent assassins, he’d have been worried if they hadn’t. As it was, he was almost insulted.

‘That’s the best the Ben Hassrath have to offer?’ Herah asked incredulously as he hurled the second attacker over the battlements.

‘That? That was just a formality. Just making it clear that I’m Tal Vashoth.’

‘You don’t have to say it like it’s an insult,’ she said mildly, moving to lean against the battlements. He huffed in frustration.

‘This isn’t about you, Boss.’

She looked at him sideways.

‘Oh? I thought I was Tal Vashoth?’

He sighed and came to lean next to her. ‘You’re not. Not really. You were raised in a family, outside of the Qun. I’ve killed hundreds of Tal Vashoth. Bandits. Bastards. Murderers who turned their back on the Qun.’

‘What, you think people who live under the Qun can’t also be bastards and murderers? It all depends on what side you’re fighting.’

‘I betrayed the Qun.’

‘You did what was right,’ she said fiercely, turning to face him. She cupped a hand to his cheek and made him meet her gaze. ‘You’re a good man, Bull.’  
He blinked and she dropped her hand, her cheeks flushing slightly.

‘You should get that wound looked at.’

‘It’s just a graze.’

‘It’s poisoned and we both know it. I’m guessing you’ve been dosing up with the antidote but it must sting like shite. Go get Stitches to put something on it.’

He rolled his eye and pushed himself away from the wall.

‘Boss?’ he called as she made to walk away from him. She turned and looked at him, her eyebrow raised and he swallowed. ‘Whatever I miss, whatever I regret… This is where I want to be.’

Her face broke into the first genuine smile he’d seen on her in days.

‘Go get that wound seen to,’ she said gently, before turning and leaving him on the battlements.


	7. Antaam Saar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the expanse of satin-grey skin on her back, muscles rippling just beneath the surface, ropes tugging at it just so, that had him thinking thoughts that would almost certainly land him in a whole heap of trouble.

Bull came to an abrupt halt as he stepped out of his tent and his eyes drank in the sight of the Inquisitor. She was checking on her hart, giving him a splendid view of her behind, but it was the expanse of satin-grey skin on her back, muscles rippling just beneath the surface, ropes tugging at it just so, that had him thinking thoughts that would almost certainly land him in a whole heap of trouble.

‘Nice knot work,’ he said, mentally shaking himself. ‘It’s rare you see an antaam saar done properly outside the qun.’

She glanced over her shoulder at him with a grin, and straightened.

‘Thanks. I haven’t worn it since the conclave; it’s a bit colder in the south, plus I think Josie would have had a heart attack. The scandal!’ She gave a self-deprecating chuckle, and wiped her brow. ‘I’m prepared to risk it out here though; far too hot to be running around in leathers.’

Bull grunted something non-committal, trying hard not to stare at the way the material tightened around her breasts as she raised her arm. She walked past him to the rest of the horses.

‘Not that I intend to run anywhere in this heat. I got you a present,’ she added with a wicked smile, gesturing at the huge beast that stood just behind the horses.

‘You have got to be shitting me.’

The war nug was faster and more comfortable than it looked, which almost made up for the sniggering of Blackwall and Sera behind them. Almost.  
At least if they were watching him, they weren’t watching her. Sera had made absolutely no effort to hide her admiration of the Inquisitor’s new ‘armour’. Blackwall was slightly more discreet, but the way his eyes lingered made Bull’s hands itch. It was a new emotion for him, and not one he was comfortable with.

By the time they reached the warden fortress, he was at the end of his tether. Hawke opened his mouth at the sight of the Inquisitor, took one look at Bull’s glower and promptly closed it again. Damn, but he used to be better at this.


	8. Riding the Bull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She looked at him for a moment more, before giving a loud snort. Bending double, she let out a loud peal of laughter, her shoulders shaking as she put one hand on his shoulder to support herself.

Bull sat on the bed looking around the immaculate quarters. There was a neat pile of paperwork on the desk, a lute resting by the bookshelves. He hadn’t realised the Boss could play, but in hindsight, she was definitely the type. Maybe he could convince her to bring it on the road some time.

He shifted restlessly. He knew she habitually came up to her quarters after speaking with her advisors, but there was clearly a lot to discuss this evening. Or maybe, she had other plans. He shook his head and was just moving to stand when he heard the sound of the door opening at the bottom of the stairs. He sat back down again and swallowed hard against the sudden dryness in his mouth; suddenly this didn’t seem like such a good idea.

She was immersed in paperwork as she rounded the corner, and it took her a moment to notice he was in the room. She visibly flinched as she saw him, taking a step back.

‘Bull! What the…?!’

‘So listen,’ he began, injecting a cockiness into his voice he didn’t quite feel. ‘I’ve seen the looks, got the hints. You want to ride the Iron Bull.’

She stood stock still, gaping at him, the corner of her mouth twitching slightly. He sucked in a breath as she bit her lower lip, deciding this was a good sign. Standing he moved over to her.

‘But I’m not sure you know what you’re asking, what that means.’

She looked at him for a moment more, before giving a loud snort. Bending double, she let out a loud peal of laughter, her shoulders shaking as she put one hand on his shoulder to support herself. Bull stood there, nonplussed.

‘I’m sorry,’ she said, as she straightened up, wiping an errant tear from her cheek, her chest still heaving with suppressed laughter as she tried to calm herself. ‘Use that line often, do you?’

‘Not anymore,’ Bull said wryly. He shook his head; he needed a drink to forget about this embarrassment. ‘My mistake. I’ll be going now.’

‘Don’t go,’ she said, placing a gentle hand on his arm. He looked down at it in surprise, his heart catching before speeding up again as he looked up to meet her eyes. There was still a hint of laughter in the way they crinkled at the corners, but behind it sat an odd mixture of hope, fear and desire which mirrored his own.

‘I think the mood’s effectively been killed, don’t you, Boss?’ he said, although he made no move to shake her off.

‘I always found laughter an aphrodisiac myself,’ she said. ‘After all, sex is pretty ridiculous when it comes down to it. Hard to take it too seriously.’

He rolled his eye. ‘Not quite the ambience I was going for.’

She stepped closer to him, until her chest was practically touching his and looked up to meet his gaze.

‘Besides,’ she continued with a sinful grin, ‘I’d have thought such a wilful display of disrespect warranted correction, wouldn’t you?’

He blinked in surprise. Letting out a low growl, he pushed her firmly against the wall, lifting her slightly so her legs wrapped around his waist.

‘You may regret that,’ he murmured, lowering his mouth to her neck.

‘The tingling, when you… Is that… normal?’ Bull asked, not sure how to phrase the question.

Herah shifted slightly, her head lifting from where it rested on his chest.

‘First time with a mage I take it?’ she asked. She bit her lip. ‘I’m sorry, I should have warned you. I have pretty tight control over my magic, but it might come out to play occasionally. Does it… bother you?’

He was aware of her eyes studying him as he considered his answer.

‘With others, maybe,’ he replied honestly. ‘With you… It felt familiar. Actually it felt pretty damn good.’

He’d been surprised at just how good. The tingling had… accentuated things. He looked down at her.

‘With what we might get up to, there’s no risk…?’

‘Of it going off in self-defence? Bull, you’re never _that_ rough. The only time my magic ever responds violently is if I believe I’m in danger. I know I’m safe with you,’ she said the words simply, but Bull swelled with pride. She reached up and pulled him down to press a gentle kiss on the side of his mouth before bringing her head down to rest on his chest again. Within a few minutes she had drifted off to sleep.

It was mid-afternoon the following day when she came to see him. He’d been keeping his eye on the door since mid-morning, both hoping and fearing that she’d walk in.

‘Hey, Boss. What’s up?’

‘I was hoping we could talk. In private,’ she said, her voice giving nothing away. He swallowed hard and gestured for her to lead the way.

‘What’s going on, Boss?’ His voice sounded weird, high pitched and unnaturally soft to his ears. She gave him a look that was part exasperation, part amusement.

‘I want to talk about what happened between us,’ she said, spelling it out.

‘Oh that. Sure, what’s on your mind?’

Seriously, what was wrong with his voice? It was like his balls had gone back up. He tried to clear his throat surreptitiously. She folded her arms and he got the feeling she was suppressing the urge to roll her eyes.

‘I enjoyed it,’ she said, her lips twitching.

‘Of course you did,’ Bull replied, relieved to hear his voice was almost normal again. ‘Ben Hassrath training remember. When it’s a hostile target, you give them what they want. But when it’s someone you care about, you give them what they need.’

He almost stuttered again as he realised what he’d inadvertently admitted, but she didn’t seem to notice.

‘There’s going to need to be some ground rules,’ she said.

‘Of course,’ he said, relaxing now that they were moving onto familiar territory. ‘I’ll never do anything you’re uncomfortable with.’

‘Oh, I know that,’ she said, waving a hand dismissively. ‘Katoh wouldn’t have been my choice of safe word, but I guess that’s the point isn’t it.’

She winked at him, and he shifted uncomfortably, no longer sure where this was going.

‘Firstly, I’d prefer it if we kept this between ourselves. At least for now,’ she said. ‘It’s not that I’m ashamed, or anything like that, I just… There’s enough rumour and speculation about me as it is. I don’t want you getting wrapped up in it. So outside of this room, nothing changes.’

‘Of course,’ he said, nodding.

‘Second, I have no idea what you think this is, or where you think it’s going,’ she looked away, flushing slightly, ‘But, I, er… realise sex isn’t an emotional thing for those living under the Qun and while you’re not technically any more… Well… What I’m trying to say is if… If you’re having sex with other people as well, can you use protection and just be a bit more… discreet? Please?’

Bull blinked at her, unsure how to respond. When she looked back at him, she was chewing on her lip.

‘I think I can manage that,’ he said, slowly. She visibly relaxed and gave him a smile, although there was a lingering hesitancy in her gaze that he couldn’t place.

‘So… Do you have some time now?’ she asked.

He grinned and stood up, pulling her towards him.


	9. Kadan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t until he woke up the next morning, head pounding and tongue furry that he realised he had called her kadan. He wondered if she understood the implications.
> 
> ‘Ah, shit,’ he said, rubbing his eyes blearily, pushing himself out of bed to go in search of water.

Herah let out a loud grunt of exertion as she carved her spirit blade upwards, through the soft throat of the Ferelden Frostback. She side-stepped neatly as the dragon let out one final breath and came crashing to the ground.

Bull didn’t think he had ever been quite so turned on by anything as the sight of her pushing her hair back from her sweaty brow, chest heaving as she caught her breath and surveyed the dragon they had just defeated. She looked up and saw him watching, giving him a grin and a wink before looking to their companions.

‘Everyone okay?’ she asked. Varric groaned, and Cassandra let out a disgusted grunt. ‘Let’s head back to Skyhold then. Drinks are on me!’

‘To the Dragon!’ Iron Bull yelled, downing his drink in one.

‘To the Iron Bull!’ Herah responded with a smirk, matching him drink for drink. Damn, but this woman would be the death of him.

‘Hey, kadan,’ he mumbled. ‘There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you, but I never get the chance while we’re running around saving the world and shit.’

She looked at him, eyes wide and he lost his nerve.

‘You’ve got fantastic tits!’ he proclaimed.

‘Awwww!’ she said, breaking into a smile, her cheeks flushed. She gestured for him to refill and he did as he was bid, ignoring the niggling in the back of his mind.

It wasn’t until he woke up the next morning, head pounding and tongue furry that he realised he had called her kadan. He wondered if she understood the implications.

‘Ah, shit,’ he said, rubbing his eyes blearily, pushing himself out of bed to go in search of water.

Bull looked at the light coating of frost on the bed posts.

‘So… I’m guessing that was good for you, huh?’ he said, smiling at Herah as he lay down next to her and pulled her to him. She looked up and grimaced slightly.

‘At least frost doesn’t leave scorch marks,’ she said. ‘I’m not sure I could explain away another new bed to Josie.’

Bull let out a soft huff of amusement, running his hand gently up and down her back as he stared at the ceiling, allowing himself to enjoy the moment until he felt her stir beside him. She pushed herself up onto her elbow, avoiding his gaze as she picked at her nails.

‘What is this?’ she asked. ‘What are we really doing?’

He pushed himself up to look at her, pulling her head round to face him.

‘That’s up to you, Boss. If you want it light and casual, that’s fine by me.’

She nodded, her face impassive, but he could see her jaw working. There was an awkward silence as she figured out how to say what she needed to.

‘I know I said I didn’t want to know but… is this what you do with them? The serving girls and the others that you… pass time with?’

Bull looked at her in surprise.

‘No,’ he said after a long moment. ‘This isn’t what the serving girls needed.’

Her face was partially obscured by her hair, but he could see the faint flush on her grey cheeks and he realised what it was she was really asking. He placed a gentle hand on her cheek and forced her to look at him.

‘I haven’t passed time with the serving girls or anyone else for a while. As long as we’re doing this, you’ve got my complete attention.’

A small smile hovered over her lips.

‘That’s one way to get out of listening to my rules,’ she said. He chuckled and pulled her in for a kiss.

Krem bit back a sour remark, and went to wash up, leaving Bull dissatisfied and slightly guilty. He knew he was being an arse. Herah had been gone for over a week, and, for once, she’d not taken him with her, choosing instead to take Blackwall and Cassandra as her armed back up. Of course, it made sense; they were searching for warden artefacts, but Bull didn’t like the way the grey warden looked at her, like she was something to be idolized.

It didn’t help that Bull was having to go without satisfying his baser urges as well. He had been telling the truth when he told her there’d be no dalliances while they were doing… whatever they were doing. In truth, he couldn’t imagine _wanting_ anyone else and _that_ was something else entirely. Sex had always been, well… sex. But when he thought about sex now, he thought about her. Her legs, her tits, her magic softly caressing him as gently as her mouth and hands did…

He let out a muffled curse, and went to find a cold bath to sit in.

‘Hey, Boss, how’s it going?’ he said, when she finally came into the Herald’s Rest, somehow resisting the urge to pull her into his arms right there and then. Rule two might be redundant, but rule one was very much still in place.

‘I’ve got something for you,’ she said with a small smirk.

‘I’ve got something for you, too,’ he said, a gleam in his eye. ‘C’mon, I’ll go first.’

He watched her as she pulled her clothes back on, drinking in the sight of her.

‘There we go. No Inquisition. No war. Nothing outside this room. Just you and me.’

She looked back at him and leaned down to press a kiss to his lips when the door crashed open. Herah turned her head so quickly, she might have whiplash, and Bull raised his eyes heavenward.

‘Cullen, how’s it going?’

‘Sweet Maker. I’m… I’m sorry Inquisitor.’

Bull glanced at the Boss, her face going redder by the second as Josephine and then Cassandra joined Cullen at the doorway.

‘Oh, for fuck’s sake!’ Bull muttered. Herah stood up quickly, forgetting that she was shielding the rest of him from sight, and Cullen let out a muffled curse, covering his eyes.

‘So, I take it…’ Cassandra began.

‘Actually, _she’s_ the one who’s been taking it,’ Bull said. Herah shot him a look and he shrugged apologetically. Cullen let out a muffled snort

‘I apologise for interrupting what I assume was a… momentary diversion?’ Cassandra continued, probing as subtly as ever.

Bull felt Herah’s gaze on him. But he kept looking at the ceiling unable to meet her eye. He heard her let out a soft sigh of resignation.

‘Actually, Bull and I are together,’ she began. He looked at her in surprise. She shot him a weak smile before continuing, her voice growing in confidence. ‘And we intend to continue. Is that a problem?’

‘No!’

‘Not at all!’

‘We’ll just leave you to it.’

Bull watched in bemusement as the advisors left, pulling the door behind them, before sitting up. Herah perched on the edge of the bed, biting her lip. She turned to look at him and gave a small, one-shouldered shrug.

‘So, I guess that’s rule one gone as well, huh?’ she said with a tentative smile.

Bull sighed. ‘I guess so. You okay, Boss?’

‘Surprisingly, yes.’ She let out a chuckle. ‘I think we may have blinded poor Cullen.’

He let out a low chuckle of his own. ‘Imagine if they’d been ten minutes earlier.’

‘I’d really rather not,’ she said with a grimace and Bull laughed properly.

‘So, what did you want to show me?’ he asked, when his laughter had subsided.

‘Wait here,’ she said, moving over to her desk. She pulled something out of the drawer and came to sit next to him again. She held her hands out, and his breath caught as he saw the dragon’s tooth that nestled there. She shifted her palm slightly, causing the tooth to break into it’s two halves.

‘A dragon’s tooth, broken in two,’ she said. ‘So no matter how far apart we are…

‘…We’ll always be together,’ he finished for her. ‘That’s a Qunari tradition.’

‘It’s one my parents kept,’ she said quietly, her eyes searching his.

‘Damn. It’s not often someone surprises me, but you really surprised me, kadan.’

Her face broke into a grin.

‘I, er, guess your parents used that phrase as well then?’ he said, pulling her to him.

‘They did,’ she said, her lips grazing against his. ‘It’s not the first time you’ve called me it.’

He let out a low groan, as he pushed her back down onto the bed.

‘Not going to be the last, either.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy ending right? Still I enjoyed it - I hope you did too! Thanks for reading:)


End file.
